


Where The Stars Collide

by lostspaceboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually Drowning, Crashing Spaceships, Klance as Tim Hawkings, M/M, Where Is The Treasure In This?, getting stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostspaceboys/pseuds/lostspaceboys
Summary: Everybody is an actual space pirate!  This can take place in the actual Voltron universe / some other pirate-themed AU /  a generic space AU.  Basic plot is just fun space pirate adventures with exploring and looking for treasure.





	Where The Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my first ever contribution to any fanzine. Thanks klance reverse bang for the chance! Thanks to the wonderful Sven for being the art counterpart of this fic ([Here](http://legendarydesvender.tumblr.com/post/173357151069/where-the-stars-collide-as-a-child-lance-would) for the actual link and also as embedded below) & [Munchies](http://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com/) for their wonderful inputs. Many thanks for my loves (Nice, Lock & Mayu) for having to deal with my ups & downs during my writing process. I hope everyone who reads this would enjoy it!

**[SUMMARY]**  
Ever since Lance was a little boy, he was absolutely fascinated with stories of space pirates and their adventures. The stories of a legendary space pirate crew, the Legendary Defenders, left a lasting impression on Lance. Wealth, power and fame—they who had acquired everything in this Sol System—the famed Pirate Kings. There was absolutely no one who could stand against them during their prime and they were unstoppable. They were feared and admired by both allies and foes. Having suddenly disappeared one day, along with their loot of a thousand planets, ‘the Voltron’, all that were left of them were stories of their adventures and their love for freedom.

Young Lance hailed from the Planet Earth where he stayed with his family who ran a humble inn by the beach for a living. His interests would soon take root in his heart with the help of family friend, Coran, whose background—while being a secret—remained unquestioned. He would tell him stories of his adventures in space, and that one day, when Lance was ready, he would take Lance with him.

In that way, he grew up knowing that one day he too would go on an adventure of a lifetime like The Legendary Defenders, and search for the greatest treasure of all time, ‘Voltron’. With that being his main aspiration, he soon met by chance, his future crew members, the Lion Pirates.

 **[A GUEST FROM ABOVE]**  
Lance first met Coran was he was ten, when he was just a wee youngin’ who knew nothing of the world beyond the stars he saw above. When all he could make of the world were stories told by others and from fairytales mothers told their children before they went to bed, all he could do was imagine. He lived with his mother and siblings in a humble family inn that his mother ran. Lance’s father was practically absent for most of his youth. Even so, his father was the main reason why his interest for adventures in space even came to be.

It was not as if they never met. He would be home once every blue moon, right before Lance’s birthdays would end. He would return with gifts of space pirates stories and books of the greatest adventures. Lance’s father was part of an engineering team at the space station, a few light years away from planet Earth.

Unfortunately both his visits and his gifts would soon stop after Lance turned twelve. The family stopped hearing from him then, without a single clue about what had happened to him. There were stories of Lance’s father having followed an expedition to an unexplored solar system and that he was lost in space. Although, nothing could confirm its legitimacy and the family was left to their imaginations. Something Lance would have to confirm with his own two eyes one day, before long.

It was common knowledge to all that knew of Lance and his family that Lance was completely and hopelessly enamoured with the world beyond the stars. Words could hardly express how he truly felt about them. As a child, Lance would spend his nights rereading his space pirates books or even staring out at the big glass window at the night sky, even as his eyes grew weary he would not stop. Dreaming of a time when he would one day be out there, living the experience.

On the night he met Coran, it had been like every other night, where he spent the whole evening standing in front of that very same window. For some reason, he felt something prickling, like something was going to happen, something grand, something … unexpected. The adventure seeker in him was calling out to him. Something was going to happen tonight and he could not imagine what his father’s return this time would bring about.

While it was supposedly a quiet evening for the inn, it was soon rudely interrupted by a loud crash that came from the beach. His ears perked up, alarmed. The first thing that came to his mind was his father. Sounds of footsteps and slight tension rose in the air. He ran down the flight of stairs to where the inn’s customers made their way to the entrance to see what the commotion was all about. At the end of the stairs, there stood a girl that looked like Lance; the same sun-kissed skin and dark blue eyes that would light up as if filled with millions of stars whenever they spoke about the things they loved. It was Veronica, his older sister.

Veronica looked at him impatiently, “I’ve been calling you since forever! Did you not hear me?!” The older girl stomped her feet impatiently, and as Lance reached her, she pulled him along. “Marco and Luis are at the beach already, let’s hurry.”

“Is something wrong?” Lance spoke out nervously, running as Veronica picked up speed.

“Dad’s home but something happened,” she mumbled, unsure of what exactly took place. “Let’s hurry.”

Smoke arose from the site they were heading towards. A crowd huddled around where the incident took place. A crashed spaceship of sorts was on fire, and from the smoke, Lance could make out two figures. One of them looked inhumanly tall and had his arms around the other’s neck, while the other person turned out to be his father. He was pulling the pilot out from the wreckage of the ship. Marco and Luis hurried over to help.

Lance’s mother was waiting for them as they all returned home with the pilot. She looked at her husband and then at the pilot. She ushered everyone in and led them to a guest room.

“Lance, be a dear and bring some hot water and towel for our guest.”

Marco and Luis left to call for a doctor and Veronica followed her mother to the kitchen. His father stayed with the pilot as Lance made his way to pick up the things he was told to get. Questions filled his mind as he carried a small basin of hot water up the stairs to the guest room. A towel hung over his neck, threatening to fall as he made his way up the steps.

He knocked lightly at the door and his father opened it for him. Placing the basin down at the side table, Lance dipped the towel in. His father then used it to clean their guest and in time, the rest of his family would return with the doctor.

“It’s a little late but,” his father spoke out, glancing at the time on his watch. It was past midnight and Lance’s birthday was already over. “Happy tenth birthday, my little space rocket!” He cheered, pulling Lance into a bear hug and then passed him a huge parcel that was the same height as little Lance.

It was a telescope that his father made. The portable kind that could be detached and used as mini binoculars. Immediately, Lance decided it would become his most prized possession. As the rest of the children returned to the guest room, his mother chased them to bed, ordering them to leave their guest in peace.

“The rest of you, off to bed! Don’t let me catch you staying up, Lance!” She spoke in a motherly voice while giving Lance a look. His siblings quickly took off to their rooms. Lance did so too, but soon found himself unable to fall asleep and returned to the guest room. He listened in on his parents’ conversation with the doctor, then retired to bed without anyone realizing.

An Altean, they called him. A nearly extinct alien species that he had heard a lot about. They looked almost identical to human beings; Lance recalled from the books he read before. The only difference was that Alteans had pointed ears and pupils with coloured specks in the center. As he laid in bed, he opened up his books and read until he fell asleep.

 **[UNDER THE SEA OF STARS]**  
Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe was the stranger’s name. While the things he said seemed unbelievable and preposterous, Lance wanted to believe him, for Alteans were known for their honesty and loyalty. Though Coran was the first Altean he met, a man whose past was unknown, Lance found himself convinced that this man meant no harm.

He acted as an uncle, the sort that was never taken seriously but never once doubted of his sincerity.

They would bring the telescope to their favourite spot, afloat a boat out on the sea. There, Coran would tell Lance stories of the adventures he went on. Lance did not believe him at first, with how frail Coran looked and all. Regardless of the basis of Coran’s stories, Lance recalled how Coran chanced upon their planet and found himself hoping for a chance to go to space.

Under the garden of stars, Lance would reaffirm his desire to set off to space over and over again, his version of making a solemn promise to himself of a lifetime of adventures in the stars.

 **[CORAN’S PAST]**  
Then came one day, where Coran’s home on Earth was attacked during one of their nightly adventures. Coran decided to leave Earth, thinking it would be for the best, and wished not to drag Lance and his family into his personal matters. Despite his best interests, Lance tagged along, even with the dissuasion of both his mother and Coran.

Coran gave into his persistence and sincerity. He told Lance of his past and how he chanced upon Earth while trying to escape from his enemies. Before long, they set off to find Allura — Coran’s niece — whom he left in the care of a certain Shirogane family on a distant planet.

Coran, being a distant relative of one of the Pirate Kings, and the fact that both of them were the last of their kind who knew of the Pirate Kings’ secrets, meant danger to their well-being. They kept apart from one another despite Coran being her legal guardian. He feared that people after the treasure would come for them — and they did.

He had no choice but to part ways. After all, Allura was the only one who could start up the Lions, and he had the keys to the kingdom.

He left Allura and took off with the key that would lead to the treasure and hid it. He proceeded to lead their assailants astray, and then escaped to Planet Earth.

Since his location was discovered, he had no choice but to leave, fearing the trouble that would arise and the risk he put Lance’s family in. Despite his best intentions, Lance still stuck with him. Lance’s mother knew better than to stop him. Like his father, they both had dreams and would do anything to make them come true — that was why she fell for his father in the first place.

“Tell him to come back some time eh?” She smiled faintly at his youngest child, leaving him a message for his father as she bid them farewell.

 **[TREASURE HUNTER]**  
“Is everyone awake? Please head to the deck.” Coran’s voice echoed from the ship’s radio. Lance, fully dressed in his bathrobe and lion slippers, was already on his way to the deck.

It had been three years since their departure from Earth and he was all into his space pirating lifestyle.

The lions went on for a good hour or two as to what sort of person best fitted the role as the final member of their crew. “Someone with great sense of justice and bravery!”

“Hey! What am I here for?”

“Oh shut up Lance!”

They looked at each and other and spoke in unison, “A free spirit!” and suddenly Shiro stifled a laughter.

“Well then, I guess we have a winner.” Everyone looked at him, searching answers from his happily lit face.

“Tell you guys what? There is someone I know that would fit that category amazingly.”

“Whoooooooooo?!” They screamed in unison. Their scream was more of a surprise than a demand for answer. Shiro hardly ever talked about his past, minus the part when his family took Allura in when they were still around.

“You will see. It’s my brother. I haven’t seen him around much but if I gave him a call he’ll come around.” There was sort a tease in his voice, looking at the surprise in their faces. They never knew he had a brother; Lance, Hunk and Pidge turned to Allura for answers but she just shook her head. She was just as surprised.

His brother, he added, was not actually his brother but he still considered him as one. In fact, he wanted to introduce his brother to the crew as soon as possible but could never get in touch with him. His brother was sort of a lone wolf and could never get along with anyone but he was sure that his brother would get along with this crew that he called family just fine.

Lance hoped they would get along and all sorts of thoughts occupied his mind on his way to the bar he frequented. Tonight, his usual spot was taken by a mysterious stranger. He was attracted to him from the moment their eyes met.

 

“You are born to rattle the stars,” he spoke before his mind could stop him as he took his place beside him.

“What are you? A cult follower?”

“Hey, don’t call me something as uncool as that! I’m a space pirate?!”

“And…?”

“What do you say to a life of adventure?!”

“Are you trying to sell me something?”

“No, listen to me. This is really important. And I’m not just some run-of-the-mill space pirate. We’re going to be the Kings of Pirates.”

“Like that one bedtime story?”

“Shh. As I was saying, I’m not just any pirate.”

“Okay?” At this point, the stranger decided he would give him the benefit of the doubt seeing how into he was about the whole space pirate thing.

“In my crew, I’m the one and only ninja sharpshooter, the sniper, the ladies’ man in the flesh: Lance, the Treasure Hunter!” Lance announced proudly with his chest puffed up.

And then Lance winked. The stranger rose an eyebrow at him in return. “So, tell me if I’m wrong, but you want me… to join your space crew and play thieves?”

“Yes and hey! We’re not playing thieves!”

“But, you pillage other ships right…”

“We don’t just raid any ships…”

“Taking others’ loot basically means you a thief…?”

“Hey! Call me a treasure hunter or I’ll rip your throat!”

“Ah… sorry, didn’t mean to rile you up.”

“Don’t you ever want to journey across planets, or even go skysurfing in space?”

Keith looked at Lance thoughtfully for a second.

“Well, I do enjoy a good skysurfing…”

“Really?? You do??”

“Yeah, built my first solar surfer when I was eight.”

“Really??! That’s so cool!” As if Lance’s eyes were filled with stars, they started to light up.

The stranger was not interested since he already had a prior engagement with his brother but he soon found himself laughing and drawn into Lance’s pace.

Rather disappointed that he was not bought into Lance’s idea, Lance returned to his crew’s commissioned ship to meet up with everyone.

As it turned out, he was the one Shiro wanted them to meet. “It’s Shiro’s brother, Lance!” The look on his face was priceless. The stranger from the bar shot him a grin as they met eyes.

“Hey Lance.”

“What are you doing here?!”

“You guys already met?” Shiro asked in surprise.

“Could it be that Keith’s the guy from the bar?”

“That one guy meant for greatness?” Pidge nudged Lance.

“Oh shut it, Pidge,” his voice slightly annoyed as he moved his attention from the crew to Keith. “And yes it was. Like I would ever mistake that mullet for anyone else.” He shrugged and turned to Keith. “Say, are you for real?”

Allura and Pidge took one look at each other and started giggling.

“What did I tell you? I love a good skysurfing,” Keith smiled. And then he found himself swooping Keith into a big hug.

“You sure did! Said you were a prodigy!!” He was grinning so hard, his sun-kissed skin was burning.

 **[PLANET FOR TWO]**  
Despite Lance’s all-for-Keith-to-join-the-crew mindset, they were never really shown how to get along whenever they were put together in missions. They were always at loggerheads and could never seem to agree on anything. Pidge even officially dubbed them the bickering married couple as their status quo.

“Watch out guys, the married couple are at it again.” Pidge would say that whenever they started an argument out of nowhere.

“Guys, eyes on the screen!” Shiro called out in exasperation. Would they ever get tired of bickering?

“The systems are picking up a strange distress signal from a ship near that red planet right over there,” Coran cleared his throat, ignoring the bickering duo as he pulled up a screen showing a red planet that was within their vicinity for everyone to see. “This isn’t possible…”

Noticing the unease in his voice, Allura moved closer to Coran and stared down at the tracking system. “Is something wrong with the signal? It does look different from a normal one.”

“This planet was supposed to be destroyed a long time ago. It should not exist…” Coran pressed on the digital keyboard furiously. “It does not exist.”

“You say it does not exist but here it is, Coran,” Shiro spoke out then. “What planet is this?”

Coran said nothing then as Pidge took her place to deciphering the ‘distress’ signal.

“...Daibazaal,” Allura caught her breath as she realised what it was they were seeing. Something that have been destroyed a long time ago for good reasons. And yet, here it stands. “The home planet of the Galras.”

“I don’t know what the commotion is about but don’t you think that sounds like treasure, Hunk?” Lance chirped.

“That’s all that ever matters to you eh?” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance.

“What is it to you, party pooper?” Lance retorted, shooting Keith a dirty look.

Allura sighed and turned to Hunk. “Are you alright, Hunk?”

“No, I am not alright. Treasure, he says? More like a pandora box one shouldn’t open,” Hunk said, his face turning slightly green. “We should turn back. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You have a bad feeling about everything, Hunk,” Pidge said, her eyes fixated at the codes. “Live a little.”

“And I’m usually correct. How many times have I said this and, after ignoring my warnings, we all got into situations that could have gotten us killed…”

“We’ll be fine. Don’t forget, you have me, the ace here!” Lance puffed up his chest.

“Ace in getting us almost killed, that is,” Keith chided. A second staredown proceeded.

Allura clapped her hands then, smiling as she did. Her expressions were hard to read but something told them it was nothing good. “We have our volunteers for a short excursion! Give it up for our favourite bickering married couple!”

“What the fuck???” Lance and Keith yelled in unison. There was no way they were going on a mission together and yet there was no way they would go against Allura’s words.

“Alright, boys. All we need is the data on the satellite. It’s where the signal is coming from. Remember, do not get too close to the planet’s gravitational force. We don’t want to risk anything in a place we have no knowledge of.”

Allura smiled at them menacingly. “If you guys mess this up… you don’t want to know the consequences…”

Pidge handed them a usb and watched them leave for the satellite. “Stop bickering okay? And work together.”

When Keith and Lance had done exploring the little satelite near Daibaazal, they planned to report back to main ship. Before they could, however, an unknown complication led their spaceships to crash right into the red planet. The planet was an exact copy of Earth, minus the technological advances along with a sky that was dyed red. For a planet that was ‘destroyed’, it looked too much like Earth than a planet of the Galra.

Keith’s ship crashed into the forest and Lance’s went into the lake. Lance tried contacting the main ship but to no avail, while Keith tried calling out to him via the communication system. There were no responses. Keith realised that they might be in bigger trouble than they could handle.

He realised he had to be the one to go get Lance, despite his body screaming out in pain. He feared for the worst; images of Lance limp in his seat, unconscious, with water flooding in. He struggled out of his ship and rushed to the lake, and then, without a moment of hesitation, dove in. He got to Lance’s ship; part of it had gone while Lance’s upper half hovered over the surface of the water, still tied to his seat from the waist down.

Lance was unconscious; just as Keith feared. His helmet damaged and bloodied— there was blood seeping out of his helmet. He could only imagine the impact that would have rendered Lance unconscious and the amount of water he had breathed in. Keith’s heart raced as he pulled Lance out of his ship and out of the water. He gasped for air, anxiety filled his mind like cancer.

Lance was still, silent and cold - fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

He knelt Lance over the sands by the shore, and desperately, he started pushing water out of his lungs. “Come on, come on now! Fuck! Don’t do this! We still have scores to settle!”

Before the water had closed in over Lance’s head, the last thing that came to mind was how dumb his argument with Keith was. His brain processed the images of his friends and family in his mind as they flashed passed. It was as if the impact of his spaceship crashing into ocean held no importance to him. The blood flowing from his skin was nothing to him.

The weight of his armour pulled him down as he swallowed water. He was a great swimmer, he could say it proudly but in this situation? He was completely hopeless and at the mercy of the situation. His struggle was to no avail and weak; as if his body was completely at loss. Why were they not working towards the surface, to relief?

They were not even that far away and he could swore it felt like he was the one going away. Somewhere, far far away, beyond their reaches. He could see Keith’s face clearly as the spaceship and him sinked further into the waters. He was yelling. Was it his name Keith was calling out for? He could not be sure. He could not make out a word. There was still silence. He hoped it was his name Keith was calling out for. Then, maybe then, he could make up with Keith and fool around as usual.

He could not move any longer and slowly, but steadily, he faded into unconsciousness.

Was Keith still yelling?

Lance hoped not.

“LANCE! YOU IDIOT!”

The panic Keith felt earlier soon evolved into a full-fledged fear. There were still no response from Lance. He swallowed as he slowly placed his ear against Lance’s chest. Please, he begged mentally. For even a single pulse. And then he continued the chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth for god knew how long. It felt like an eternity to Keith.

How would he answer to the rest?

If only he was less stubborn and listened to Lance.  
If only he was not that much of an idiot…

After Keith’s eternity, Lance’s body suddenly convulsed. He half-choked and half-yelled as water gushed out from his mouth. Keith fell back as if all strength had left him in that moment, watching as Lance emptied the entire contents of his stomach and lungs.

Lance clutched at his chest, gasping for air and tears formed in pain. As his fight for air calmed down, he turned to the person by side. As their eyes met, Keith could see the confusion in Lance’s eyes and this was the first time he felt glad seeing that dumb look on Lance’s face. Even if his face was covered in dried blood, he never felt this glad before.

Lance was alive and breathing.

Keith helped Lance up to a sitting position and found himself holding Lance against his chest. He knew he was acting out of his usual self but it was too much for him. Way too much. He was this close to losing Lance.

“Wha-what..happened? Everything...hurts..” Lance spoke out weakly. His throat hurted too much for him to speak any further and so, he settled with breathing.  
  
Before Lance could say anything, Keith muttered a soft sorry. “I should have listened to you and not barged right in. None of this would have happened if I wasn’t so headstrong. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better partner to you.”

Lance made no move then and kept his eyes closed as he rested against Keith’s chest. He would have retorted right there and then but he felt no strength left in him to do so.

Keith did not have to worry about anything like that. Whether or not he was a good partner, for Lance, Keith was the best there is. If any one of them were to do anything stupid, the other just have to stop him. And if it was for Keith, it was all worth it.

As the pain from his throat subsided, he could finally feel what else was hurting. His head pounded and his chest hurt. Weakly as he did, he managed to raise his hand slowly to where it hurt. As he succeeded, he winced. “Ah sorry, does it hurt? Your chest?” Keith pulled back, loosening his grip on Lance as he spoke. He sounded so apologetic as if every pain Lance felt was his fault.

Something warm flowed down Lance’s face and dripped to the sand. Both of them stared down at the red liquid. Blood. “As far I recalled, we got pulled into this planet by its gravity which made us crash… and I hurt my head then… Looks like I didn’t just hit my head…” As he ended his sentence, he laughed a little only to then let out a whimper.

“Are you an idiot? You’re going to reopen your wounds.” Keith grumbled, brushing the blood on Lance’s face away from his eyes. He really wished they were back on the main ship so Lance could get cleaned up and treated.

Lance smiled then and Keith did too. Gaining light in his dark blue eyes, he started to look around, and then at the sea where the remains of his spaceship could be seen floating around. Pidge’s going to him an earful for that.

“I guess mine’s a total loss huh?”

Keith followed his eyes to the sea and then back to Lance who was looking at him then. “What is it? Are you going to say something dumb again?” Keith asked, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. The calm look on Lance’s face was unnerving.

“Man, first you’re the brightest star of my world and now you’re my life saviour. You truly are the milky way to my universe,” Lance grinned, noticing the flush on Keith’s face.

“You’re unbelievable. You almost died and this is what you have say to me??”

“I meant every word, pretty boy. Thanks, Keith.”

They said ‘thanks’ to each other all the time, but most of the time it was used as an insult. It was the first time he ever heard Lance sounding so serious and sincere. Not like this. Keith was at a loss for words, and he quickly looked away. It was warm then, and cold—the moment the wind brushed against their damp skin. Keith did not even realise that night was almost upon them till then.

Lance shifted in his hold, struggling to get up. Noticing that, Keith helped him to his knee. “You okay, buddy?” Keith asked, noticing an unease on Lance’s expression.

Without replying to his question, Lance just smiled weakly at him. He panted a little then and sounding weary he spoke, “We don’t know where we are but it would be best if we leave this area for a safer location. It would be bad if we were met in a hostile situation. I mean, look at me. I’m barely able to stand up straight without your help.”

“You’re right, we should go.” Keith pulled Lance’s arm over his shoulder. “Think you can walk?

“I could fight off a horde of buffaloes at this point. Who do you take me for?” Lance chuckled and winced.

“Good to know, almighty ninja sharpshooter, the sniper, the ladies’ man in the flesh—” Keith gave in, exasperated and almost relieved with how Lance was behaving despite what he had to go through earlier.

“—Lance, the Treasure Hunter!” Lance chimed in. The grin on his face didn’t go away till they found a place to hide. A place to act as a temporary hideout for Lance to recover in as they try to find a way to contact their friends.

Truly then, Lance felt at that point, he no longer need to be a ladies’ man—he just need to be his man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! This was KLANCE REVERSE BANG PIECE 28: SPACE AU! Signing out!


End file.
